Khess
Physiology Khess are a largely reptilian in anatomy, but most strains are warm-blooded. They have rapid reflexes, good situational awareness, powerful regeneration. They can rapidly adapt to their surroundings, able to absorb extraspecies genetic material, recombine with own, and produce viable offspring. Fertility is inversely proportional to population density. They are also able to metabolise most metals, building it into bones, muscles, and scales. This has been done a lot during infancy/childhood of Khess, to make them stronger. Males are huge in structure, have high body mass. As for the females, they are generally more slender, but better at management of fine details. They do have breasts and hips, the species stores fat and other nutrients in the tail. However, females have smaller frames, and tails, so instead, they store the would-be-lost nutrients inside tissues around the chest and hip area. Strains There are four well-known strains of Khess. Khess of Betekhess, the original strain is bipedal, has four arms, tough scale and tail. They are suitable to almost any environment that Khess has came across with, but are not specialized for any in particular. Auz, the serpent-like strain appeared on Srotta planet, it is covered in dense jungles, and marshes, interspersed with small seas. Finding it hard to move around with legs sinking knee deep every step, the Khess have absorbed the traits of a local animal, evolving into the Auz strain with serpent-like bodies. They have lost their legs and developped a thicker, stronger tail, which allows them to roam their environment faster and easier. Awur, a group of dissatisfied Auz who have had enough of the jungles colonized the planet of Srus, which is almost entirely covered in ocean, with only one major continent, and many smaller islands scattered on it. As such ,the locals have adapted by adding fins, gills, and all else needed for underwater life. The Durize, the feathered ones. Their planet Azuru, is smaller than Earth, and only has 0.9 times its gravity, which is almost half of Betekhess', resulting in an inevitable lighter strain of Khess. These Khess, while able to operate in usual gravity, are not suited for heavy lifting at all. They have also adopted the fetahers of a local animal, able to change colour at will. Religion Most Khess follow the one faith that rose before the end of the age of wars. It is based upon the idea of intelligent design. It is based upon multiple proofs: * The sheer fact that they are the only species able to successfully mate with other species and produce viable offspring. * Their DNA being a triple helix instead of the usual double one of their homeworld. * Their uncanny ability to repair and recombine DNA seemingly exceeding natures ability to do so. * They just seem too perfectly made for it to be the result of natural evolution. * An ancient ruin below a holy site, of unknown origin and largely alien design. Among other things, it has murals, these obviously created by their ancestors. It depicts what is supposed to be their creation, and fight for early survival by and against the gods, with one of the gods turning against the others and creating the first Khess. The religious beliefs are largely derived from said murals, and dictate that they were created by, very creatively, the Creator, who also goes by many other local names. The first of their kind were created by the bodyguards of the Creator. Eventually, the other gods turned against the creator, and tried to destroy both the Khess and the Creator. The Creator fought back, and hid some of the Khess, who eventually became the ancestors of modern Khess. Followers believe that the Creator made the Khess to be his bodyguards, and as such, their purpose is to be fine warriors and loyal companions to their lord. The Khess of Betekhess follow this creed strongly, and are the masters of war, and would follow their liege to the depths of hell and back if required. The Durize, on the other hand, believe that they were meat to be fine companions, and strive to reach the peaks of culture to achieve that. The Awur and Auz are less faithful than the others, and mostly just do what they want, while vaguely honoring the creator's perceived will. Category:Galaxy Under Siege Category:Galaxy Under Siege Species Category:Khess Category:Khess Empire